digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Yuu Shapiro's Collection
These are the Digimon Yuu owns in Phineas and Ferb Xros Heart Leaps through Time. Digimon Commandramons Near 20 Commandramons kidnapped Sudo Miho, but with Tsuwmon she was rescued and all the Commandramons were captured. Attacks * M16 Assassin: Fires from his hand-held assault rifle. * DCD Bomb: Throws a bomb at his foes. * Strike Claw: Attacks his enemy with a beam on his claw. Damemon Yuu met Damemon, when he was four years old. They re-united and Damemon had to protect Yuu, by order of DarkKnightmon. Damemon died after suffering X8's attacks, while in Death's Field. Damemon was later revived, and became Yuu's partner, and gained the ability to Ninja Digivolve to Tsuwmon. Attacks * : Rotates his tonfa and barely hits the target, making it more useful for making the opponent flinch than inflicting damage. *'Gun Vulcan': Fires, from hidden guns in his feet and tonfas, small, black, mysterious objects that spread a foul smell, doing more to make the opponent repulsive than to inflict damage, and causing them to lose their fighting spirit. He is always careful, because he is angered at Digimon living in the area if he isn't completely cleaned after he shoots. *'Boo~st Attack': Spreads a lot of smelly gasses as he strikes, so that even he doesn't know where he will fly off to, inflicting a lot of emotional damage to the opponent due to the hit and the smelly gasses. Dexmon Dexmon kidnapped Airu and Dan, but Shoutmon X8 toke him down and Tsuwmon managed to beat him and Yuu captured him. Attacks *'Process "0"': The first of a set of perpetually repeating processes which disassemble and reassemble the DigiCores of its opponents. *'Process "F"': The last of a set of perpetually repeating processes which disassemble and reassemble the DigiCores of its opponents. Dinohyumon Dinohyumon was one of the Digimon Yuu caught while in Japan. Attacks * Lizard Dance: Attacks with a series of quick and powerful slices from the smaller swords. Musyamon Musyamon was one of the Digimon Yuu caught while in Japan. Attacks * : Flames surround the blade of the sword and then take the shape of a ghost-like dragon made of flames to impact on enemies. * : Blue flames gather all over the sword's blade and then Musyamon slashes the enemy with his now flaming sword. Ninjamon Ninjamon was one of the Digimon Yuu caught while in Japan. Attacks * : Uses a gigantic shuriken. Shurimon Shurimon was once a member of the Twilight Army under Isabella's command. But later, she gave Yuu, Shurimon because she didn't need Shurimon anymore. Attacks * : Shurimon throws two of his shuriken at his foes with amazing force. The stars will then slice through his opponent, or he will use the large star on his back. * : Shurimon transforms his body into a hurricane of sharp leaves and small shuriken which slice his opponents to pieces. He can also teleport with this attack. Tankdramon Tankdramon was obsessed with fighting, and making others suffer. He kidnapped Sudo and made Yuu fight for her, and he managed to save her, and catch Tankdramon. Attacks * Striver Cannon: Fires a shell loaded with a mini-nuke from its Striver Cannon, reducing everything within a 30 km radius to scorched earth. * Blast Gatling: Uses the Blast Gatling beside the Striver Cannon in close-combat, letting it fire all 3600 bullets in a second. Category:Fan fiction